A aposta
by kiklyjordynina
Summary: 5 garotas querem provar que o mundo do anime naruto existe. E elas apostam com duas patricinhas.Terão de provar isso antes do prazo da aposta! .::FICHAS FECHADAS::. .::CAP 2 ON!::.
1. Fichas abertas

**A aposta**

**5 garotas fazem uma aposta contra duas patricinhas. Elas tem que mostrar que o mundo de naruto existe antes do final do prazo! **

**Estrelando Kiky Will como Wendy!  
Miko Nina Chan como Nina!  
E Jord Asakura tao como Jordy! **

**-.-' E as duas garotas que ganharem as fichas**

**Querem participar dessa aventura emocionante?**

**Seu nome:  
Idade:  
Par (PROIBIDO SASUKE (Kiky Will), NEJI (Nina) OU GAARA (Jordy)!!):  
Quer ser:  
Do bem ( )  
Do Mal ( )  
Aparencia:  
Jeito que é:  
Cor favorita:  
Do que gosta:**

**BEIJINHOS, GAROTAS**

**ASS: Nina chan, Jordy e Kikly**


	2. Prólogo

**N/A: Wendy falando...**

**As meninas que entraram na fic, eu respondi os reviews. As que não entraram eu peço desculpas, mas, não dava pra entrar todas. Era pra entrar só duas e entrou três... Desculpem mesmo. Eu adorei todas as fichas.**

**Bem, isso é só um prólogo. Curtinho e fácil de ler. **

**Espero que esteja ao agrado de todas. E Review não tira pedaço O.K.? **

**Boa leitura e até o primeiro capitulo!! )**

**-/-**

**Prólogo.**

**Wendy Pov**

**- 05:00Am -**

Sabe qual é o lado bom de acordar uma hora mais cedo que todo mundo?

Não tem ninguém pra te encher o saco pra você sair do banheiro!

E acredite, brigas por banheiro acontecem demais por aqui. Acho até que é normal no apartamento de 5 estudantes brasileiras no Japão.

Algo do tipo... Intercâmbio?! Quase isso. O fato é que alguns cursos extracurriculares que nos queríamos seguir só tinham no Japão... No meu caso "desenho Japonês" só tem no Japão.

Acho que o básico que se espera no começo de uma narração é que pelo menos se saiba os personagens não? Então, as apresentações.

Eu sou uma garota e 13 anos, adiantada um ano na escola, cursando o 1° ano no Japão. Quieta, calada, e calma até certo ponto. Algumas coisas eu não engulo, outras sim... Fanática por coisas estranhas, magia negra, simbologia, Terror e definitivamente Amo de paixão ter pesadelos. De acordo com as outras meninas eu sou louca. Talvez seja...

A Jordy, ela é uma garota legal... Tem tendências patty e é meio histérica de vez em quando. Mas é uma ótima amiga. Totalmente ingênua e meio lenta de raciocínio em certas coisas. Tem um pavio curto e Faz besteiras direto. Fora isso é super Show curtir com ela, ou melhor, da cara dela.

A Nina, Ela é mais na dela. Tipo, mais calma mais num pise no calo dela que você vai ver uma garota estressada. Meio que totalmente sentimental, Uma garota que procura o príncipe encantado e se magoa muito fácil. Também é uma ótima amiga.

A Mariana, Nos a chamamos de Mari, é mais animada, ri de tudo. É compreensiva, quase sempre é educada, é ingênua, não tanto quando a Jordy claro. Ela é tarada por bundas de garoto!! Nós somos!! Só que eu sou discreta... Ela não! Ela é a mais velha de nos, Tem 16 anos e cursa o segundo ano.

A Angely, ela é bem legal. Tem 14 anos e Assim como eu adora desenhos japonês. É uma das garotas que mais fala aqui. Ela gosta de dançar, gosta de festas e de jogar vôlei. Se amarra em chocolate, assim como eu. É do tipo que gosta de brincar com garotos, usar o desejo deles contra eles mesmo. Uma super amiga.

Deu pra sacar que agente é bem diferente? E as diferenças continuam na aparência.

A Angely, Ela é bem alta, 1,75. Tem cabelos roxos repicados que chegam até o meio das costas. Tem olhos roxos. É branca, magra. O rosto dela é aquela coisa meio boneca, lábios rosados, bochechas rosadas, olhos bem marcados. É uma menina com o corpo acima da media, e valoriza-o bem com blusas decotadas e tal's.

A Mari, apesar de ser a mais velha, ela é baixa. 1,59. É morena, tem o cabelo castanho acinzentado (isso é possível o.O ?) ela tinha que usar óculos, mas só usa quando bem quer. E é muito bem dotada de corpo.

A Nina, A Nina parece ter mais idade do que tem, é assustador. É bem alta, do tipo, "eu fui gigante e agora ainda sou". Os cabelos são pretos como breu e sempre ficam teimando em cair em forma de mechas tampando os olhos castanhos dela dando um toque irritante. Não tem um corpo muito dotado...

A Jordy, ela é morena clara, baixa também. Cabelo castanho claro, enrolado e com franja lisa. Também bem dotada de corpo.

E eu, eu sou o contrario das outras. Tipo, a menina do chamado de cabelo enrolado. Magrela que só o cão, branca pacas, e alta (1,72) e perto das outras eu sou reta e quadrada :P!! Uso só preto. E acaba nisso!

Sou a única nessa casa que sabe cozinhar! Se num fosse eu agente ficava só na pizza mesmo. Eu faço o café da manhã, e a janta! No almoço não tem ninguém em casa, agente estuda em um "internato".

**Fernando:** Meu café! Café!

**Wendy:** _- servindo café – _Viu o que dá? Dormir tarde?

Esse é o Fernando, irmão mais velho da Nina. É um retardado! Fica até as três da manhã jogando Guitar Hero e quer acordar bem as 06:00...! Ele é o nosso responsável, ou deveria ser pelo menos... ¬¬ Acho que eu sou responsável por esse infeliz! Nunca vi bicho 17 anos pensa menos que uma pessoa de 10!!

**Fernando:** _- cospe o café -_ Ta amargooo!

**Wendy:** Ta sem açúcar inteligente! É pra a pessoa adoçar o quanto ela quiser!

**Fernando:** Merda! Onde ta o açúcar?!

**Wendy:** _- dá o açúcar pra ele -_ ¬¬ Então, Você foi pegar o dinheiro no banco?

**Fernando:** Que dinheiro?

**Wendy:** # 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... # Como diabos você quer que agente coma?!

**Fernando:** Eu fui ao supermercado!

**Wendy:** Pelo menos isso! _– vai olhar as sacolas –_ MANO O QUE VOCÊ COMPROU?!

**Fernando:** Bolacha recheada!

**Wendy:** E SÓ ISSO!! Dá-me o cartão! Eu vou tirar o dinheiro e fazer compras descentes!

**Fernando:** Você vai é gastar!

Eu mereço...

**Nina:** Pra que todos esses gritos de manhã cedo?

**Wendy:** Pergunta do idiota do seu irmão o que ele comprou pro café na manhã!

**Nina:** Meu irmão idiota, o que você comprou?

**Fernando:** Bolacha recheada!

**Wendy:** E só isso!

**Nina:** ¬¬ eu vou lanchar na escola!! Me da dinheiro seu irresponsável!

**Wendy:** Então ele não quer dar o dinheiro também!

**Fernando:** Vocês vão gastar!

**Nina:** Ai, senhor daí paciência.

**Jordy:** Num fala assim com ele! Ele só fez o que vocês gostam...

**Angely:** Tudo bem Jordy, agente vive de bolacha recheada!

**Mari:** Pelo jeito vai ter que viver, tem bolacha recheada aqui até pro fim do mês!

**Fernando:** E é dos sabores preferidos de vocês!

**Wendy:** Alguém revista a bolsa dele e pega o cartão do banco!

**Fernando:** _– sai correndo pro quarto dele –_ Ninguém vai pegar nada!!

**Wendy And** **Nina:** _– correndo atrás –_ Ei, devolva esse cartão!

Foi difícil achar, o quarto dele é bagunçado DE-MAIS!! Mais agente achou, entretando estávamos atrasadas e tivemos que sair de casa sem comer ¬¬.

Chegando à escola, eu fui pro computador (a internet via satélite lá é grátis) e fui baixar o ultimo manga do Naruto. **.**

**Wendy:** AH, consegui! O novo manga do naruto!

**Angely:** Vamos ler!!

**Mari:** Cadê?! Cadê?!

**Jordy:** Quero nem ver! Sasuke Tobi... ¬¬

**Nina:** Eu quero!

**- Depois de ler... –**

**Angely: **O que leva o Tobi a contar essa historia? E que Konoha é essa meu?

**Wendy:** Simplesmente, O-DE-IO Konoha!

**Mari:** Duas! Como assim o Itachi morreu pra nada?! Levou a culpa de uma coisa que ele fez obrigado!

**Nina:** Konoha agora é a vilã da historia!

**Jordy:** Como é?

**Harumi:** Ah, claro, já estão pirando!

**Débora:** As viciadas em Naruto estão de novo dando a louca!

**Nina:** Lá vêm vocês!

**Jordy:** E ai se agente ta pirando o que vocês têm com isso?

**Harumi:** Vocês são loucas! É um desenho!

**Mari:** E ai se é um desenho agente acredita que existe!

**Débora:** Agora Vocês piraram de vez, é obvio que não existe!

**Nina:** Quem garante?!

**Harumi:** E quem garante que existe?!

**Nina:** Olha você ta me enchendo a paciência!

**Débora:** É só a verdade! Essa merda não existe!

**Jordy:** Vocês querem apostar?

**Angely:** Ai foi demais! Jordy você pirou!

**Jordy:** Num se mete!

**Mari:** COMO NUM SE METE?! ALGUEM DIZ PRA ESSA LOUCA QUE ISSO NÃO VAI LEVAR À LUGAR NENHUM!!

**Nina:** Não, vai sim! Eu aposto isso! – _mostra cartão do banco –_

**Angely:** Agora pronto! Ferrou!

**Débora:** Nossa! Ta valendo dinheiro é?

**Harumi:** Quanto tem nessa conta?

**Mari:** Dinheiro pra caramba! Nina devolve isso!

**Débora:** Por mim ta apostado!

**Angely:** Wendy fala alguma coisa!

**Wendy:** ...

**Jordy:** Ah, perai. Vocês também vão ter que apostar algo!

**Nina:** Vocês param de encher o nosso saco!

**Harumi:** Tudo bem! Vocês tem duas semanas!

E elas foram embora. Mari estava chocada.

**Mari:** _- em estado de choque –_ Eu... Não... Acredito...

**Nina:** Agora sim! Elas vão deixar agente em paz!

**Angely:** _- sarcástica -_ Você jura?!

**Jordy:** Ah, vamos lá gente. Num deve ser tão difícil assim provar isso!

**Mari:** Só impossível!

**Jordy:** Poxa, isso não ajudou!

**Nina:** Seja mais otimista!

**Angely:** Sejam realistas! Não existe mesmo esse mundo de Naruto!

**Wendy:** Tanto faz, Já fizeram a aposta mesmo!

**Mari:** Mais agente vai perder o cartão!

**Wendy:** Tanto faz! Elas não têm a senha! Cartão agente tira outro!

**Angely:** O Fernando vai esfregar isso na nossa cara!

**Wendy:** Agora já foi!

**Nina:** Agente tem que se empenhar em provar!!

**Mari:** ¬¬... # Essa menina ta merecendo uns tapas pra acordar e se tocar da burrada que fez! #

**Jordy:** Talvez agente possa fazer uma maquina do tempo!

**Angely:** Uma maquina do tempo viaja no TEMPO!! Agente quer ir pra outra dimensão!

**Nina:** Talvez agente possa usar um buraco negro então!

**Mari:** _- sarcástica -_ Isso! vamos construir um foguete já!

**Jordy:** É uma idéia!

**Angely:** ¬¬ Eu juro que eu joguei chiclete na cruz!

**Nina:** O que a cruz tem a ver?

**Mari:** Eu queria ter uma pra bater na cabeça de vocês! A-COR-DA! É IMPOSSÍVEL!!

**-¹ TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM ¹-**

**Wendy:** Vamos pra sala? Ta na hora...

**Mari:** Vocês são loucas! E o meu dinheiro vai ser vitima da loucura de vocês. T.T

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- 06h12min Pm –**

Estavam voltando pra casa, Jordy e Nina conversavam, melhor, expunham idéias de como chegar ao mundo de Naruto. Mari vinha murmurando coisa como "eu não mereço".

**Wendy:** Ei, eu nunca tinha visto essa casa!

**Angely:** É, morava gente ai, eu vi eles se mudando semana passada.

**Wendy:** É pouco tempo não é não? A casa ta meio acabada... Parece que ta abandonada a anos.

**Angely:** Vero, parece mal assombrada!

**Wendy:** Isso mesmo! _– abre o portão da casa –_ Por isso, é que eu vou lá!

**Mari:** Pronto todo mundo acordou meio louco hoje! Pirou menina?

**Wendy:** Eu não pedi pra ninguém vir comigo! Eu vou lá sozinha!

**Mari:** Fazer o que lá?

**Wendy:** Olhar...

**Jordy:** Ei, num vai não essa casa lembra a casa daquele filme 'o grito'.

**Nina:** É mesmo dá medo!

**Wendy:** Eu não pedi pra ninguém vir comigo! _– vai entrando – _

A porta rangeu quando ela abriu. A luz laranja do por do sol passou pela porta e iluminou a casa. Tinha teias de aranha pra todos os lados, poeira. Era bem sinistro. Mas pra ela parecia normal. Ela entrou cautelosa, procurando não fazer barulho com os pés, procurava sempre ser silenciosa.

**Wendy:** O que vocês querem?

**Nina:** _- entrando na casa –_ Droga ela percebeu agente!

**Mari:** Eu disse que num ia dar certo.

**Angely:** Ela conhece o som dos nossos passos.

**Wendy:** Elefantes fazem menos barulho que vocês andando!

**Jordy:** Isso aqui dá muito medo!

**Wendy:** Você é muito fresca! Se tava com medo que não viesse.

Elas foram seguindo Wendy pela casa, passaram pela sala a cozinha e depois subiram pro segundo andar, foram ver os quartos.

**Wendy:** _- empurrando a porta –_ Merda! Essa porta ta trancada!

**Jordy:** Pois, é isso é um sinal! Pra nos irmos embora.

**Wendy:** - _indo pra outra porta -_ Vai Jordy! Nina aproveita e vai com ela! Você ta tremendo já!

**Nina:** Desculpa se agente não curte terror como você! ò.ó

**Mari:** Eu falei pra vocês não entrarem, assim como eu falei pra vocês não apostarem o cartão.

**Angely:** Mas, Vocês não escutam.

**Jordy:** Ta meu, vocês falaram! Mais agora já foi os dois!

**-¹ Quiiieeeen ¹-**

O Barulho das dobradiças enferrujadas da porta abrindo fez com que todas parassem.

**Wendy:** _- vira –_ Mais o que--

A porta que ela tinha tentado abrir e não tinha conseguido estava aberta agora.

**Wendy:** Mais que maravilha!

**Nina:** _- puxando ela pela blusa –_ Maravilha?! Essa porta abriu sozinha!!

**Wendy:** Por isso mesmo, algo quer que agente entra lá!

Ela foi. O quarto estava totalmente vazio. Só tinha um símbolo gravado na parede. Ela tinha a impressão que já tinha visto aquele símbolo em algum lugar, em um livro talvez... As paginas dos muitos livros de simbologia que ela tinha começaram a passar na sua cabeça. Ela tinha certeza que já tinha visto aquele símbolo.

As outras meninas entraram na sala e viram ela encostada na parede de olhos fechados.

**Jordy:** O que ela ta fazendo?

**Nina:** Acho que ela ta pensando...

**Angely:** Precisa de tudo isso?

**Nina:** Provavelmente ela ta tentando se concentrar...

**Mari:** Gente olha esse símbolo estranho. – aponta –

**Jordy:** _- olhando -_ Estranho né?

**Nina:** _- olhando –_ Muito...

**Mari:** _- olhando -_ Mais é bem interessante...

**Angely:** _- olhando –_ Parece coisa daqueles filmes de terror...

**Wendy:** Lembrei!! Esse é um símbolo de concentração! _– se toca –_ Gente? O que foi? Por que ta todo mundo olhando pro sim-- Essa não! Gente!! Vocês têm que tirar os olhos disso! É um símbolo de concentração ele vai _– olha –_ Ele vai... Ele vai...

**-¹ Luz forte ¹- **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sua cabeça doía, ela fez um esforço pra levantar olhou em volta, tinha alguma coisa de estranho naquele lugar. Com certeza tinha. Ela olhou pro lados suas amigas estavam jogadas no chão juntos com ela, ela percebeu na hora o que tinha de errado.

**Wendy:** Eu não acredito... °o°

**Jordy:** _- acordando –_ Ai... Minha cabeça...

**Nina:** _- acordando –_ Hm... _– olha pra Jordy –_ AAAAHHHH!!

**Jordy:** _- olha pra Nina –_ AAAAAHHHH!!

**Mari:** _- acordando sobressaltada –_ QUEM?! COMO?! QUANDO?!

**Angely:** _- acorda, pula –_ O QUE?! O QUE?!

**Nina:** _- apontando pra Jordy –_ VOCÊ É DESENHO!!

**Jordy:** EU SOU DESENHO?! VOCÊ É DESENHO!!

**Mari:** VOCÊS SÃO DESENHO!!

**Angely:** Não só elas...

**Wendy:** Nos somos...

**Mari:** Como "nos somos"?!

**Wendy:** Olha em volta... Isso aqui é Konoha! Agente ta no mundo Naruto meninas!

OO

**Jordy:** C-como agente ta no mundo Naruto?!

**Nina:** HELLOW!! ERA O QUE AGENTE QUERIA!!

**Jordy:** Eu sei, mais, ainda assim...

**Mari:** Eu acho que a pessoa certa pra explicar isso pra gente...

**Angely: **É a nossa simbologista de plantão!

**Wendy:** Aquele símbolo na parede do quarto era um símbolo de concentração. Mais que isso, era um símbolo antigo usado pra criação de seres inanimados. Tipo ele canaliza sua concentração no que você acredita e quer... Se os dois sentimentos forem fortes, o que você quer passa a existir.

**Jordy:** Então o mundo se transformou em desenho!

**Mari:** Não!! Agente entrou no mundo de Naruto!!

**Nina:** E como agente volta?

**Angely:** Essa é uma boa pergunta! Como?

**Wendy:** Não faço a mínima idéia!

**Nina:** _- Enforcando wendy –_ COMO NÃO FAZ A MINIMA IDEIA?!

**Wendy:** _- empurra Nina –_ Eu disse pra vocês não entrarem na casa porra!!

**Jordy:** Se toca gente! AGENTE TÁ NO MUNDO DE NARUTO!! Eu quero visitar suna!!

**Mari:** Que mane suna, o clã Uchiha!

**Nina:** A Mansão Hyuuga!

**Angely:** Covil do tio Oro? Esconderijo da Akatsuki?

**Wendy:** Agente não pode se separar vamos ter que escolher onde visitar primeiro...

**Mari:** Vamos fazer uma votação!

**Jordy:** Voto em suna!

**Nina:** Mansão Hyuuga!

**Angely:** Esconderijo da Akatsuki.

**Mari:** Clã Uchiha!

**Wendy:** Clã Uchiha! O Clã Uchiha ganhou! Vamos até lá!

Mari e Wendy sabiam o caminho, Sabiam até a planta do Clã.

**Wendy:** Na verdade não é um Clã normal, é um bairro! O território Uchiha é mais de um terço de Konoha, agora eu entendo por que é tão grande. Eles ajudaram a fundar Konoha. Ou melhor Konoha é a junção de dois clã os Senju e os Uchihas.

**Mari:** Mas, nos sabemos como termina a historia. Não tem ninguém aqui! O que é uma pena, mais agente pode visitar uns cantos legais tipo...

**Angely:** Onde o Itachi treinava com o Sasuke!

**Wendy:** É por aqui!

Elas foram seguindo uma trilha pela floresta. Quando foram chegando perto da clareira ouviram uns sons metálicos semelhante ao de kunais se batendo.

Wendy puxou as três meninas pra dentro da floresta.

**Wendy:** _- sussurrando -_ Tem alguém lá!

**Mari:** _- sussurrando – _Mas não podia ter!

**Nina:** _- sussurrando – _Mas tem!

**Angely:** _- sussurrando – _Quem será?

**Jordy:** _- sussurrando e andando –_ Vamos ver.

Elas foram se ocultando pelas arvores e chegaram, viram uma cena que acharam que nunca iriam ver.

Hyuuga Neji E Uchiha Sasuke, Um ao lado do outro, olhando as arvores. De repente saiu de trás de uma pedra Areia que foi agressivamente pra cima deles.

**Neji:** Junken!

O vento e chackra que ele mandou em direção a areia fez a mesma se dissipar. E então eles voltaram a ficar parados. Ouviu se uma voz que dizia "Amaterasu", então o fogo negro veio serpenteando pelo chão na direção de Neji. Neji preparou de novo o mesmo ataque de antes. Mais foi puxado pela camisa por Sasuke que o tirou da direção do fogo.

**Sasuke:** Não seja idiota Neji! Essa brisa não ira parar esse fogo!

**Neji:** Faça melhor então Sasuke!

Sasuke começou a acumular chackra na mão, Fazendo Chidori. Depois lançou sua mão no chão, a eletricidade em forma de raio começou a sair do chão e barrou diretamente o avanço do Amaterasu. Ele e Neji se afastaram, sabiam que aquilo não iria segurar o fogo pra sempre. E não segurou. O fogo passou por cima da eletricidade, e começou a perseguir os dois.

**Mari:** - sussurrando - Isso foi o Itachi, certeza!

**Wendy:** _- sussurrando – _A questão é por que.

**Nina:** _- sussurrando – _Não importa o porque! Meninas o Neji tem Byakugan, o Sasuke Sharingan, não via demorar pra descobrirem a gente.

**Itachi:** Na verdade... Nos já descobrimos.

A vontade de todas elas foi correr, mas seus pés estavam presos por areia.

**Tobi:** Tobi É um bom garoto, até no esconde-esconde!

**Gaara:** As fãs do Sasuke estão começando a ficar chatas.

**Sasuke:** Minhas fãs? Essa tem cara de serem fãs do Neji, do Itachi, suas. Até do Tobi!

**Neji:** Caiu a ficha dessas garotas que o Sasuke não presta...

**Sasuke:** Poupe-me dos seus comentários invejosos Neji. A questão e o que vamos fazer com elas?

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo I

1° cap

**N/A: Wendy falando:**

**Bem eu sei o que vocês acham. Essa fanfic poderia ter varias continuações diferentes da que eu fiz. 5 garotas indefesas, e 5 garotos fortes. Poderiam acontecer coisas **_– mente louca em ação -,_** muitas coisas **_– mente sádica em ação -_**, e mais coisas **_– mente Ero em ação -._** E eu pensei em muitas possibilidades.**

**Mas no fim, eu optei por algo mais simples. E previsível. Por isso eu tenho certeza que eu decaí! Mas, eu acho que ainda está engraçada. xD**

**E eu sei que eu falo "eu" como se essa fanfic fosse escrita só por mim e não por Três garotas diferentes. Mas, como a maior parte sou eu que faço... Eu falo "eu" mesmo. E se estiver ruim a culpa é "minha". :P**

**Boa leitura.**

**1° cap. **

**- Konoha. Clã Uchiha. Alguma das muitas casas desocupadas. –**

Elas estavam sentadas no chão, com as mãos presas pra trás por algemas de areia que estavam definitivamente muito apertadas.

**Neji:** Bom, minhas fãs--

**Wendy:** Prepotência sua achar que nos somos suas fãs.

**Gaara:** Eu falei, são fãs do Sasuke.

**Tobi:** Então, O Sasuke-kun tem que decidir o que fazer com elas!! \o/

**Sasuke:** Que merda meu! Eu num decidi as das ultimas duas? Decide você Gaara.

**Gaara:** Vê se me erra seu infeliz!

**Itachi:** Vamos logo com isso Sasuke. Eu estou com fome.

**Neji:** Eu também to, mas, não to ansioso pra comer a comida do Gaara!

**Tobi:** Tobi acha a comida do Gaara-kun horrível.

**Itachi:** E vem com areia de bônus.

**Gaara:** Por que vocês não vão fazer? Sempre deixei claro que eu num sabia cozinhar.

**Neji:** Eu num chego perto da cozinha mais nem morto. É coisa de mulher.

**Gaara:** Por isso eu digo que você deveria fazer a comida.

**Neji:** Repita o que você disse Seu ruivo fracassado!

**Mari:** Briga de bichas ¬¬.

**Neji and** **Gaara:** Repete isso!

**Sasuke:** Calem a boca vocês. Vocês garotas, alguma de vocês sabe cozinhar?

**Nina:** A Wendy.

**Sasuke:** Tudo bem, quem é Wendy? É você? Ótimo, Você vai cozinhar pra nos!

**Wendy:** Faz-me rir! Mas, nem morta!

**Itachi:** Até que é uma boa idéia.

**Sasuke:** Ou você faz, ou eu te ponho na cadeia de Konoha por invasão domiciliar.

**Wendy:** _- sarcástica -_ Engraçado um fugitivo falar isso.

**Gaara:** Ah, qual é Sasuke? Sobra mais quatro garotas, o que vamos fazer com elas?

**Sasuke:** Você _– aponta pra Mari –_ Vai ajudar essa magrela na cozinha.

**Wendy:** Você não é um gordo sabia?

**Sasuke:** Tu _– aponta pra Nina –_ Vais arrumar. E tu _– aponta pra Angely -_ Vais limpar.

**Jordy:** E eu?

**Sasuke:** Você?... Hm... Você lava roupa.

**Jordy:** Mais hein?! -.-9 Eu a minha boca grande...

**Neji:** Agora que elas são nossas empregadas, Gaara pode soltar elas.

A areia soltou dos pulsos delas e voltou pro jarro dele.

**Tobi:** Não é demais?! Nos todos seremos amiginhos!!

**Todos:** ¬¬9

**Angely:** Você num é muito grande pra essas idiotices?

**Tobi:** Você magoou o Tobi. T.x

**Itachi:** _- bate na cabeça do Tobi –_ Pra com isso merda. Você é um bom garoto.

**Tobi:** _- sinistro –_ Tobi não é não...

**Itachi:** _- bate na cabaça dele de novo –_ É sim!

**Tobi:** n.x Tobi é!

**Itachi:** _- Puxa angely –_ Olha ele é bastante sensível ta? Faz isso de novo e você vai ver.

**Angely:** Mas ele é burro quando é um bom garoto! u.ú

**Jordy:** Que se dane! Vocês tem uma maquina de lavar?

**Gaara:** Sim.

**Jordy:** GRAÇAS A DEUS!! E ela lava e centrifuga né?

**Gaara:** Centri- o que?

**Jordy:** Merda, eu vou ter que espremer né?

**Gaara:** Obvio.

**Jordy:** Minhas unhas! Estão tão lindas pra eu ferrar elas espremendo roupa.

**Gaara:** Fresca.

**Jordy:** Emo!

**Gaara:** O que é Emo?

**Jordy:** Alem de emo é burro!

**Neji:** Se as duas moças puderem parar de brigar. Agente ta indo pra casa.

**Gaara:** Vamos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal. Cozinha –**

**Wendy:** Vejamos, o que vocês comeram hoje?

**Gaara:** Aquilo! _– aponta –_

**Mari:** _- abre a panela –_ O que é isso?

**Gaara:** Carne.

**Mari:** E onde está a carne?

**Gaara:** Dissolveu na água.

**Mari:** E onde está a água?

**Gaara:** Evaporou.

**Mari:** E o que é isso preto?

**Gaara:** Carne queimada.

**Wendy:** E vocês comeram isso?

**Sasuke:** Que jeito?

**Wendy:** _- respira –_ Tudo bem, o que vocês tem de comida pra fazer?

**Sasuke:** _- meche no armário –_ Arroz.

**Wendy:** Só isso?

**Sasuke:** Só.

**Wendy:** _- respira –_ Tudo bem, E de tempero?

**Gaara:** Que é isso?

**Wendy:** _- bate na testa –_ Puta que pa--!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal. Sala de jantar –**

**Nina:** Vocês são muito bagunçados?

**Neji:** O Itachi é super organizado. O Sasuke também. O Tobi bagunça pelos dois. Eu procuro ser organizado, nem sempre dá certo.

**Nina:** E o Gaara?

**Neji:** E é um problema pra menina da limpeza, por onde ele vai ele deixa areia. E ele anda pra caramba. Ele é o zumbi da casa.

**Angely:** T.T eu não acredito nisso!

**Jordy:** Mas, sim. A maquina de vocês pelo menos enxágua?

**Itachi:** Não.

**Jordy:** PORRA MEU!? ELA FAZ O QUE?!

**Itachi:** Um maquina de lavar. Lava.

**Mari:** _- servindo os pratos –_ Falou e disse! Sem moleza pra ela!

**Angely:** Fala isso por que um é você que vai varrer areia de um cara de areia.

**Mari:** Fala isso por que você num lavou as louças, Tinha louça lá de meses.

**Sasuke:** _- sentando-se à mesa –_ Cara, o cheiro ta bom.

**Tobi:** Faz tanto tempo que Tobi num come comida de verdade! _– emocionado –_

A porta da cozinha abriu e Wendy veio trazendo uma panela. Serviu um pouco no prato de cada um e esperou a reação.

**Neji:** Cara, isso ta muito bom! O que é?

**Wendy:** Arroz!

**Neji:** Com o que?

**Wendy:** Sal.

**Gaara:** O que é sal?

**Wendy:** Puta que --

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal, segundo andar – **

**Sasuke:** Ali fica o meu quarto. _– aponta –_ Na frente do meu o do Itachi. Mais ali o do Gaara, e na frente do dele o do Neji e aquele é o do Tobi.

**Angely:** E aquele quarto maior ali? _– aponta –_

**Sasuke:** Eram dos meus pais...

**Jordy:** Ta, onde ficam as maquinas de lavar?

**Wendy:** No primeiro andar, área de serviço seguindo o corredor da cozinha e dobrando a direita.

**Itachi:** Você já tinha invadido essa casa antes?

**Mari:** Ela é assim mesmo – _tapa a boca da Wendy –_ Observadora...

**Tobi:** _- levanta a mão -_ Tobi pode fazer uma pergunta?

**Angely:** Alem dessa?

**Tobi:** T.x Ela magoou o Tobi de novo.

**Sasuke:** Faz logo a pergunta merda.

**Tobi:** Por que vocês estão todas vestidas iguais?

**Meninas:** HEIN?! O-o

**Neji:** É uma boa pergunta.

**Jordy:** Uniforme escolar. n.n9

**Neji:** A escola de Konoha tem uniforme?

**Nina:** Não é da escola de Konoha. n.n9

**Gaara:** Suna também não tem esse uniforme.

**Mari:** Agente não é daqui! n.n9

**Tobi:** Vocês são de onde? D?

**Wendy:** Isso não é da conta de vocês.

_- silencio – _

**Sasuke:** Bem, tem quarto de sobra, cada uma escolhe um. E boa noite. Lembrando que, amanhã nos acordamos as 06:00Am. Eu quero meu café pronto. _– entra no quarto dele –_

**Itachi:** _- indo pro quarto dele –_ Eu gosto de torradas sabe... _– entra no quarto –_

**Neji:** Eu gosto de leite. _– entra no quarto –_

**Gaara:** Eu como o que tiver _– entra no quarto –_

**Tobi:** Tobi também! Boa noite novas amiginhas!! _– vai saltitando pro quarto –_

_- silencio – _

**Jordy:** Nos temos que ir embora! Tipo, eu não quero acabar com as minhas unhas.

**Angely:** E eu não quero varrer areia até o meu braço cair.

**Mari:** Sem contar que esses meninos sujam louça pacas.

**Nina:** E que Neji disse que o Tobi bagunça horrores.

**Wendy:** E nos iríamos pra onde?

_- silencio –_

**Wendy:** Agente tem que tomar cuidado, por que não podemos dizer que nos viemos de uma dimensão onde eles são desenhos e nos somos reais.

**Nina:** Mas é verdade!

**Wendy:** Meu, isso é real pra eles. E como agente ainda não sabe como voltar... Vamos continuar assim, "servindo" a esse bando de idiotas. Pelo menos agente vai ter Casa, comida e roupa lavada depende da Jordy _– ri -._

**Jordy:** Isso zoa mesmo! u.ú

**Mari:** Gente boa noite. – _entra em qualquer quarto –_

**Meninas:** _- indo pros quartos –_ Boa noite.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- **Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal. Cozinha. 00:25 –**

Agora que Mari tinha limpado a cozinha, ela tinha espaço na mesa pra sentar e escrever. Wendy estava fazendo a lista do supermercado. Amanhã ia pedir dinheiro de qualquer um dos Uchiha, e iria atrás de tempero.

**Voz:** Você é pior que o Gaara.

**-¹ Poft ¹-**

No susto ela caiu da cadeira. Ela olhou morrendo de raiva pra pessoa a sua frente. Era Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Foi mal. _– ajuda ela a levantar –_ Você também sofre de insônia?

**Wendy:** _- sentando –_ Não.

**Sasuke:** _- pegando água -_ Então tem um bijuu selado em você e ele não te deixa dormir?

**Wendy:** Eu não sou o Gaara. ¬¬

**Sasuke:** _- põe água no copo –_ Eu sei. _– bebe –_ Ta acordada por que magrela?

**Wendy:** Que merda mermão, meu nome não é magrela!

**Sasuke:** Eu não sei o seu nome _– senta na cadeira do lado –_

**Wendy:** É Wendy.

**Sasuke:** Ta, magrela. Ta fazendo o que?

**Wendy:** ¬¬... Lista pro supermercado. Eu preciso de dinheiro, já que vocês não tem nada pra--

**Sasuke:** Ta legal. _– vê um 'negocio' em cima da mesa –_ Que é isso? _– pega e começa a mexer –_

**Wendy:** É um Mp4.

**Sasuke:** O que é um 'Mp4'?

**Wendy:** É um aparelho que toca musica, radio, armazena clipes, fotos...

**Sasuke:** Essa porcariazinha faz tudo isso?

**Wendy:** -.-9 olha, _- liga Mp4 –_ Ele toca estéreo viu?

**Brasília amarela – Mamonas Assassinas**

_Mina,  
Seus cabelo é "da hora",  
Seu corpo é um violão,  
Meu docinho de côco,  
Tá me deixando louco.  
Minha Brasília amarela  
Tá de portas abertas,  
Pra "mode" a gente se amar,  
Pelados em Santos._

_Pois você minha "Pitxula",  
Me deixou legalzão,  
Não me sinto sozinho,  
Você é meu chuchuzinho!  
Music is very good!_

**Sasuke:** Que diabos de musica é essa?

**Wendy:** De onde eu venho esses caras são uma lenda! n.n

_Oxente ai, ai, ai!  
Mas comigo ela não quer se casar  
Oxente ai, ai, ai!  
Na Brasília amarela com roda gaúcha, ela não quer entrar.  
Oxente ai, ai, ai!  
Feijão com jabá, desgraçada não quer compartilhar.  
Mas ela é linda,  
Muito mais do que linda,  
Very, very beautiful!  
Você me deixa doidão!!  
Oh yes, oh nos...  
Meu docinho de côco!  
Music is very porreta!_

**Sasuke:** Até que é legalzinho...

**Wendy:** _- muda de musica –_ Tem muita musica ai...

A musica começou e ela reconheceu.

**Wendy:** _- tenta mudar de musica –_ Essa daí não.

**Sasuke:** _- Puxa Mp4 –_ Me deixa ouvir.

**Vira vira – Mamonas assassinas.**

_Ooo Raiiios_

_  
Fui convidado pra uma tal de suruba,  
Não pude ir, Maria foi no meu lugar  
Depois de uma semana ela voltou pra casa,  
Toda arregaçada não podia nem sentar.  
Quando vi aquilo fiquei assustado,  
Maria chorando começou a me explicar.  
Daí então eu fiquei aliviado,  
E dei graças a Deus porque ela foi no meu lugar_

**Sasuke:** O que é 'suruba'?

**Wendy:** _- sorriso amareleo –_ O que?

_Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem  
Me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém  
Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem  
Neste raio de suruba, já me passaram a mão na bunda,  
E ainda não comi ninguém!_

**Sasuke:** É algum tipo de reunião de Canibal? Por que o pobre ainda não 'comeu' ninguem?

**Wendy:** Chega de musica n.n _– desliga Mp4 -_

**Sasuke:** Bem, Se você quiser ir fazer compras vai ter que ir dormir né magrela?

**Wendy:** MEU DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE MAGRELA?!

**Sasuke:** Tá, Magrela. Vai dormir.

**Wendy:** ¬¬ Olha se eu tivesse com sono eu estava dormindo.

**Sasuke:** É tarde, você já deve estar com sono.

**Wendy:** Não, só fico com sono depois das 02:00 da manhã! P

**Sasuke:** Então se ferra. _– vai embora –_ Agente fica tentando ser simpático e a menina é chata! Morra acordada então.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Algum lugar de Konoha, 09:00Am –**

**Mari:** Pra que você me arrastou com você?

**Wendy:** Eu compro comida e você produto de limpeza, Fica mais fácil.

**Mari:** Eu sei, mas, andar com esses dois é um saco! _– olha pra trás –_

Mais atrás estavam Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi. RO-DE-A-DOS de mulheres. Eram alisados, arranhados, assediados pelas ditas 'kunoichis' de Konoha.

Mas, a reação de ambos era diferente. Sasuke tinha asco, olhava pra todas com um olhar de Raiva, esperando que elas não se aproximassem o que não adiantava. Já Itachi, Itachi parecia estar em casa. Correspondia a todos os elogios com os seus sorrisos calmos, e, pra as mais bonitas, ele dava um sorriso diferente, algo safado.

**Mari:** Olha como o idiota do Itachi age! Como se fosse 'O Cara'.

**Wendy:** Do jeito que aquelas meninas põe ele em um altar, deveria.

**Mari:** E Ainda sorri! É muito, muito... Afff...

**Wendy:** Pelo menos ele não tem alergia. Por que o Sasuke parece que tem alergia à mulher.

**Mari:** Pelo menos ele não se aproveita da fama dos Uchiha!

**Wendy:** Creio que não basta ser Uchiha só, vê o Tobi é Uchiha e não cai tudo isso de mulher me cima dele.

**Mari:** Mas, o Tobi usa mascara! E idiota e não veio com agente.

**Wendy:** Viu, independente de ser Uchiha, ou você é bonito e frio, ou você não consegue ninguém.

Nesta hora Sasuke cansou daquele bando de loucas a sua volta, Deu um salto estilo shinobe e parou entre as duas.

**Sasuke:** Vamos logo comprar as drogas das comidas.

**Itachi:** _- se juntando ao grupo –_ Irmãozinho tolo, daria pra você ser homem pelo menos uma vez na vida e não fugir de mulher?

**Sasuke:** Fica com todas Itachi! Com todas!

**Itachi:** Ora, Sasuke. Você é pior que o Tobi.

**Mari:** Ah, também não exagera, o Tobi é um cara grande com mente de criança de 5 anos. Nem se compara ao Sasuke que ainda pensa alguma coisa.

**Itachi:** Mas, O Tobi usa mascara...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Angely POV **

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal. Quarto de Tobi –**

Bem, eu disse a Nina que enquanto as meninas não voltavam com os produtos de limpeza eu ajudaria ela a arrumar e ela me ajudaria a limpar. Assim fica mais rápido o nosso trabalho.

E Put's o quarto do Tobi não é bagunçado como eu achei que seria, levando em consideração que só hoje de manhã ele conseguiu fazer a zona na casa. É tudo bem organizado. E não tem nada do que eu achei que teria, tipo não tem desenhinhos idiotas, e nem massa de modelar...

_- olha a cama –_

E MEU, A MASCARA DELE TÁ EM CIMA DA CAMA!!

_- pega a mascara –_

Aonde ele iria sem mascara?! O.O

**-¹ barulho da porta do banheiro abrindo ¹–**

Eu joguei a mascara em cima da cama e fiquei estática, achei que ele não estivesse em casa...

**-¹ Tum Dum... Tum dum... ¹-**

_- olha –_

**Tobi:** - Todo molhado com toalha amarrada na cintura, serio – Ah, E você?

**-¹ Tum Dum... Tum Dum... Tum Dum... ¹-**

Ele é, é lindooo! My god, Olha que Tanquinho perfeito, que Tórax perfeito, que braços perfeitos, E Que rosto perfeito. E o olhar penetrante do Sharingan que ele não "pode" desativar, perfeito.

Ele não falou nada apenas veio andando da minha direção. E eu fui andando pra trás, e cai na cama, me arrastei um pouco ele veio se arrastando por cima de mim.

O.O

**-¹ Tum Dum... Tum Dum... Tum Dum... Tum Dum... ¹-**

Os cabelos castanhos curto dele estavam molhados e vinham pingando água por cima de mim. Ele me olhava nos olhos, fixamente. Seu rosto foi se aproximando, e seus lábios roçaram os meus de uma forma tão...

**-¹ Tum Dum, Tum Dum, Tum Dum, Tum Dum, Tum Dum, Tum Dum... ¹-**

**Tobi:** _- pega mascara atrás dela, levanta – _

**Angely:** _- cara de Tacho (eu não sei o que é cara de tacho ¬¬) –_

**-¹ Tum Dum... Tum Dum... Tum Dum... ¹-**

**Tobi:** _- serio –_ Está aqui por quê? _- põe a mascara, animado –_ Tobi está feliz por Angely estar aqui! Veio brincar?!

A voz dele não tinha nada a ver com o jeito, ele continuava agindo friamente, mas a voz era a de criança.

**Angely:** Tudo bem com você Tobi?

**Tobi:** Tobi está bem! Mas, Tobi só vai poder Brincar com Angely se, se trocar. Angely pode ajudar a Tobi escolher uma roupa se quiser.

**Angely:** Não... Valeu... _– levanta –_ Depois eu volto pra limpar, por que arrumar não precisa. _– sai do quarto, encosta-se à porta, vai deslizando pra baixo, senta no chão –_

Meu, que Tobi é esse? **.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nina's POV**

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal. Varanda do 6º andar. -**

Bom, eu prometi para a Angely que ia limpar a casa e ela ia arrumar, depois trocávamos, mas acho que eu fiz errado por que a casa está UM HORROR no quesito de limpeza e eu sou um perigo com a vassoura.

Bom, talvez mais que isso, né? n/n Até agora eu só tinha quebrado 17 janelas e derramado bicabornato de sódio no quarto do Neji!

Enfim, não foi muita coisa... Eu acho -.-

Quero dizer, pelo menos a varanda do sexto andar ainda está inteira!

**Nina:** _- Coloca a vassoura no ombro -_ Nem uma limpezinha á toa vai me derrotar!! xD

**Neji:** Mas você, com certeza, derrota uma casa -.-"

**Nina:** AHHHHHHH!! _- Se assusta e cai - _

Bom, nada demais, afinal... n/n Ai meu deus, a vassoura sumiu!! TOT Cadê ela?? Ah, ta voando... Meu deus, ela vai cair na cabeça do Neji-san!! O.O _- Fecho os olhos. -_

**Neji:** Baka. _- Risinhos -_

Meu coração ta disparado... Por que ele ta me chamando de baka? Não devia estar inconsciente? Abro os olhos bem devagarzinho e dou de cara com ele de costas para mim, indo embora.

**Nina:** _- Confusa -_ Mas a vassoura não... A vassoura não... Ela não...

**Neji:** Você é bem mais bonita quieta.

Ai meu deus, Neji-san me acha... Bonita!!

**Nina:** Sério?

**Neji:** Não ¬¬ Agora é sério, cala essa maldita boca.

**Nina:** Baka! _- Sai pisando duro -_

Alôô, Neji-san me enganou só para eu parar de falar! Isso não é muito usual, não? Sai na frente dele, e ele estava abafando risinhos. Ora quem ele pensa que é, aquele idiota, miserável, gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso... PERAÍ NINA, ISSO LÁ SÃO XINGAMENTOS ADEQUADOS??

Que seja, aquele carinha ainda vai pagar, a se vai!

**-¹ POW ¹-**

Ai meu deus, tava tão distraída que esbarrei com a Jordy, ela tava passando pela sala... Pera, isso não é uma sala... UAAAI, ONDE É QUE EU TÔ? TOT

**Jordy:** _- séria -_ O que você ta fazendo aqui?

**Nina:** Nhá, Jordy-chan... Tava andando irritada com um idiota, daí fiquei 'xingando' ele e vim parar aqui XD Afinal, onde tamos?

**Jordy:** _- emburrada -_ No lavabo.

**Gaara:** _- sério -_ É.

**Nina:** _- assustada -_ O.õ

OMG, pera aí, o Gaara ta de short e a Jordy de roupão, ela ta com sabão e ele na banheira... O que é isso?

**Nina:** _- morrendo de medo -_ Ai meu deus!! Só pode ter uma explicação... Jordy raptou o Gaara e forçou ele a tirar a camisa pra ela tentar tirar o bijuu dele, só q não deu certo e ela ta tentando tirar pelas costas!!

**Jordy and** **Gaara:** O.O

**Jordy:** _- cara de tacho -_ Não, sua baka, é que esse FEIOSO aqui me mandou eu fazer massagem nas costas dele e lavar o cabelo dele ¬¬"

**Gaara:** -.-

**Nina:** O.O

**Jordy:** ¬¬ E fala sério, eu sou TÃO MÁ??

**Nina:** Nhá, tem razão, o Neji-san é mais!! n/n

Só espera um pouco, desde quando eu insulto a Jordy de... Hm... Err... Má?

**Jordy:** Nina, eu te odeio ¬¬ BRINCADEIRA XD Mas eu to irritada contigo. _- fecha a cara -_

Ta bom, quando a Jordy fecha a cara é melhor sair de baixo. E foi isso que eu fiz, por que as coisas podiam ficar, digamos, MUITO PRETAS... ** . **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Super mercado de Konoha, Área de produtos de limpeza –**

**Itachi:** _- rodeados de mulheres –_ Vocês poderiam pegar água sanitária e por no carinho pra mim?

As meninas correram como em uma corrida, como se ele tivesse dito "Quem trouxer a Água sanitária primeiro eu dou um beijo." Encheram o carrinho de água sanitária.

**Itachi:** Eram só duas...

Elas deixaram duas dentro do carrinho e levaram o resto. Voltaram e se agarraram nele.

**Itachi:** Já temos água sanitária Mari-chan. n/.\n

**Mari:** _- veia na testa –_ É nos temos...

**Itachi:** Qual o próximo item?

**Mari:** _- veia maior -_ A sua cabeça?

**Itachi:** _- se fazendo de desentendido -_ Serio? Dá pra limpar com ela?

**Mari:** _- puxa Itachi –_ Meu, num dá pra VOCÊ fazer as coisas não?!

**Itachi:** Mas, elas fazem com tanto gosto...

**Mari:** Por que elas acham que vão conseguir alguma coisa com você.

**Itachi:** E talvez consigam, ta vendo aquela ali _– aponta –_ Eu pegaria, se ela fosse um pouco mais rápida pra pegar as coisas que eu peço.

**Mari:** Você está explorando elas.

**Itachi:** Eu peço com jeitinho e elas fazem...

**Mari:** Qual é o seu problema?

**Itachi:** Qual é o SEU problema?! Você não ta tendo que pegar nada! Só fazer um 'X' em um papel, é difícil?! Por que se for eu peço pra uma delas fazer isso também e você volta pra casa.

**Mari:** _- tenta bater nele –_ Ora seu--

**Itachi:** _- some e aparece atrás dela –_ Eu posso fazer comprar sozinhos daqui em diante.

**Mari:** A Wendy ME chamou. Eu faço as compras, e você me ajuda. VOCÊ!

**Itachi:** Ta bom, ta bom. _– vira pras garotas –_ Garotas, eu devo pedir pra vocês que se retirem, têm alguém aqui que não quer vocês por perto.

**Garotas:** _- tristes –_ AAAHHHHH!!

**Itachi:** Nos veremos outros dias--

**Mari:** _- pisa no pé dele –_

**Itachi:** Não nos veremos... Até mais.

**Mari:** Assim está melhor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- **Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal. Lavabo –**

**Jordy:** _- reclamando da vida –_ Eu me odeio , eu me odeio!! _– Joga balde de roupa suja na maquina –_ Ainnn... Que merda!!Eu nunca precisei fazer isso na minha vida!! _– Chuta a maquina –_

**Gaara:** - o.o – Você... .Tá louca?

**Jordy:** _- morrendo de raiva –_ MAQUINA DESGRAÇADA NÃO QUER LIGAR , FDP!!

**Gaara:** _- aperta botão –_ Pronto, problema resolvido!

**Jordy:** _- mais irritada ainda –_ PORRA, ERA SÓ APERTAR ISSO!?

**Gaara:** _- gota –_ aham

**Jordy:** _- senta no chão –_ Calma, não vamos ter um troço!

**Gaara:** Só se for você, por que eu to calmíssimo... _- abre a porta –_

**Jordy:** PERAI, DESGRAÇADO QUE SABE LIDAR COM A MAQUINA!! _– agarra a perna dele – _

**Gaara:** _- cai –_ O que você tem na cabeça!? _– areia se envolve no corpo dela –_

**Jordy:** - 0.o – AHHHHHHHH!!U GAARA TÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR!!

**Gaara:** TO NADA É VOCÊ!!

**Jordy:** ELE TÁ GRITANDO COMIGO!!FERNANDO!! – O.O – Shitt... AHHH NUM NENHUM IDIOTA PRA MI DEFENDER!!

**Gaara:** Chamou u tal de Fernando de idiota, que amiga!

**Jordy:** ¬¬ NINAAAAA!!WENDY!! MARIIIII!! Alguém!!

**Mari:** - o.o – O que foi?Ouvi meu nome!

**Jordy:** AHHHHHHHH!!U GAARA TÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR!!

**Gaara:** TO NADA É VOCÊ!!

**Mari:** - 0.o – Enfim... _.- Fecha a porta –_

**Jordy:** AHHHHHHHH!!EU TE MATO MARIIIII!!SE QUER QUE EU MORRAAAAAA!!

**Nina:** - o.o – De novo eu aqui... JORDY!!\o/

**Jordy:** AHHHHHHHH!!NINAAAA!!MI SALVAAAAAA!!

**Nina:** - o.o – Legal…Do que?

**Jordy:** ¬¬ DO GAARA!!SE NÃO TÁ VENDO!?

**Nina:** - o.o – Não... ..

**Jordy:** TT

**Gaara:** _- gota –_

**Nina:** A única coisa que eu to vendo é que a maquina ta vomitando sabão!

**Gaara:** Vomitando?

**Jordy:** AHHHHHHH!!

**Nina**: _- rindo _– Para de gritar!!Eu vou indo!! _– Fecha a porta – _

**Gaara:** Vomitando?

**Jordy:** AHHHHHHH!!O QUE VAMOS FAZER?!

**Gaara:** ¬¬ Primeiro, para de gritar, que eu já to surdo!!

**Jordy:** AHHHHHHH!!A MAQUINAAAA VAIIIII... .

_- Explosão de sabão –_

AHHHHHH!!A MAQUINA EXPLODIR I AINDA VOMITOU TUDO SABÃO EM MIM!!INUNDOU O LAVABO!!

**Gaara:** Explodir?

**Jordy:** - o.o – Ela vomitou... .EM MIMMMMM!!

**Gaara:** ELA NÃO VOMITOU PORRA NENHUMA!!

**Jordy:** VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO COMIGOOOOOOO DE NOVOOOO!!

**Gaara:** De novo? Menina , se ta louca!?

**Jordy:** ¬¬ Só um pouquinhuu!!

**Gaara:** Aleluia , se parou de gritar um pouco!!

**Jordy:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!EU TO TODA MOLHADA!!

**Nota: Roupa branca transparente agora **

**Gaara:** o.o ta transparente!

**Jordy:** ¬¬ pensa que eu não sei!!

**Gaara:** _- Levanta –_ A brincadeira foi divertida, mais eu to indo tomar um banho e trocar de roupa... .

**Jordy:** SE VAI ME DEIXAR AQUI SOZINHA!!

**Gaara:** Pensa assim... Você está sozinha e viva... não morta!

**Jordy:** 0.0 AHHHHHHH SE TÁ A FIM DE MI MATAR NÉ?!

**Gaara:** Se você não parar de gritar, bem provável!

**Jordy:** _- berreiro com choro –_ AHHHHHH

**Gaara:** _- gota –_ Isso é um teste de paciência! È impossível! _– fecha a porta – _

Droga!Vou ter que limpar tudo!!MISERAVEL!!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- super mercado de Konoha, Área de enlatados –**

**Sasuke:** Vamos acabar logo com isso. O que eu preciso pegar aqui?

**Wendy:** Por que você ta com tanta pressa meu?

**Sasuke:** _- aponta pra trás –_

Ela olhou tinha garotas e garotas atrás deles, se matando pra ver quem ficava mais perto. Só que elas estavam em uma distancia considerável, de uns dois metros.

**Wendy:** Mas, elas estão longe de você.

**Sasuke:** Eu não to preocupado comigo, magrela.

Ela olhou direito, todas elas tinham um olhar mortal pro lado dela. Provavelmente por que ela estava muito próxima do Uchiha cobiçado. Ela deu uns dois passos de distancia e um sorriso amarelo. Não melhorou a situação.

**Wendy:** Voltando _– olha lista –_ Precisamos de: Sardinhas, feijoada, almôndegas...

Em 5 segundos ele tinha posto tudo aquilo no carrinho. Ela tinha que admitir, pessoalmente ele era bem mais rápido do que ela achava.

**Wendy:** Bem, só isso. Agora só falta leite e queijo, onde ficam os lacticínios?

**Sasuke:** Sei lá.

**Wendy:** Meu, é você que mora aqui!

**Sasuke:** Eu nunca vim fazer compras.

**Wendy:** _- sarcástica -_ Ah, é! Foi mal, eu esqueci que você é playboy! Provavelmente quando você era pequeno sua mão comprava as comidas, depois quando se juntou ao Orochimaru Você era precioso e superior demais pra se juntar a ralé, e fazer compras.

**Sasuke:** Na verdade, não. Quando eu era pequeno eu tinha que treinar pra poder impressionar meu pai. Depois que eles morreram, eu tinha que treinar mais ainda pra superar o meu irmão e me vingar, e mais, se eu saísse era atacado por garotas então pagava alguém pra comprar pra mim ou o Kakashi comprava. E com o Orochimaru eu era procurado, eu não PODIA sair pra fazer compras, a não ser que eu quisesse ser preso.

**Wendy:** _- vira a cara -_ Foi mal...

**Sasuke:** Eu acho que lacticínios ficam ali _– aponta – _

**Wendy:** Eu vou pegar. _– sai correndo –_

Tinha um corredor que cortava por onde ela ia passar. Um cachorro enorme passou na frente dela, ela parou e olhou o cachorro ir embora. Ia se virar pra Sasuke e perguntar "Aquele era o Akamaru?", mas, alguém caiu em cima dela.

**Sasuke:** _- chegando lá –_ Vocês estão bem?

**Kiba:** _- levantando -_ DESCULPA, DESCULPA!!

**Wendy:** _- levantando, tonta –_ Nhá, ta legal...

**Kiba:** oo Quem é você?

**Wendy:** Eu vou pegar o leite Sasuke... _– vai –_

**Kiba:** Você a conhece Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** É.

**Kiba:** Como é o nome dela?

**Sasuke:** Eu num sei, eu a chamo de 'Magrela'. Ela não gosta muito...

**Kiba:** Ah, Cara ela é fofa.

**Sasuke:** Fofa não é uma pessoa gorda? Ela é magrela.

**Kiba:** Não, ela é fofa de bonita.

**Sasuke:** Existe alguém 'fofa de bonita'?

**Kiba:** Ela.

**Sasuke:** Se você diz...

**Kiba:** Como a conheceu?

**Sasuke:** Ela invadiu minha casa.

**Kiba:** Pra que?

**Sasuke:** Sei lá.

**Kiba:** E ai?

**Sasuke:** Ela trabalha pra mim.

**Kiba:** Hein?

**Sasuke:** Ela é minha cozinheira.

**Kiba:** E ela ta morando na sua casa?

**Sasuke:** Ta.

**Wendy:** _- voltando com leite e queijo -_ Aqui! _– põe no carrinho -_ Só isso. Agora só falta pagar.

**Kiba:** Oi, meu nome é Kiba.

Ela olhou pra ele, sabia quem ele era. Mas, não podia dar na vista.

**Wendy:** n.n Oi Kiba!

**Kiba:** Você mora na casa do Sasuke né?

**Wendy:** Atualmente...

**Kiba:** Quer carona?

**Wendy:** Hã? Mas, eu tenho que pagar isso.

**Kiba:** O Sasuke pode pagar sozinho. _– assobia –_

E lá veio Akamaru, parou perto deles e sentou.

**Wendy:** E você ia me dar uma carona no Aka-- Digo no seu cachorro?

**Kiba:** _- senta em cima do Cachorro –_ É legal. _– puxa ela –_ Até mais Sasuke.

**Wendy:** Tchau Sasuke?

Akamaru começou a correr e como ela estava na frente de Kiba ele abraçou ela pra ela não cair e foram embora.

**Sasuke:** _- cara de sempre, olha pra trás, vê um bando de meninas sorrindo –_ Merda...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Fernando POV**

**- Mundo Real, Tókio, Casa das meninas -**

**(Eu sei que no prólogo diz que é um apartamento, mas eu mudei de idéia ¬¬)**

_- Jogado no sofá... Acorda –_

O que eu vi na minha frente foi a televiisão, demorou um pouco pra eu distinguir a tela de "Pause" do God Of War (jogo tudo de bom!!), eu tinha dormido em cima do controle do PS2, e tinha apertado o "X" sem querer, upei¹ A arma errada. ¬¬ Sorte que não era o controle sem fio. Controle sem fio é todo sensível, se eu tivesse dormido em cima dele, ele num prestava mais.

_- levanta –_

A casa é bem simples, A sala é logo na entrada, a porta do escritório é de frente pro sofá, e a entrada pra cozinha é ao lado da porta do escritório. Mais adiante na sala tem a mesa de jantar. A esquerda da mesa tem uma escada que leva pro segundo andar. Lá tem o meu quarto que é o maior. E do lado do meu o das meninas. E de frente pra porta do delas tem o de hospede.

Tem o terceiro andar, que é só uma área toda envidraçada. E atrás da casa tem uma piscina.

Ai vocês se perguntam, "Meu como vocês pagam isso?" aqui no Japão sai meio caro mesmo, só que os meus pais e da Nina são empresários bem sucedidos, assim como os pais de todas as outras. Eles pagam.

Eu fui pro meu quarto pro banheiro. Todos os quartos são suítes. É o que o dinheiro pode pagar... Mas, infelizmente ele não pode pagar uma empregada. Por isso meu quarto é essa zona!

_- escova os dentes –_

Tomei meu banho, me troquei e desci, atrás do meu café.

**Fernando:** Wendy... Meu café...

Cheguei na cozinha e não tinha ninguém. Como não tinha ninguém?! E O MEU CAFÉ?! Peguei uma bolacha recheada e fui bater no quarto delas. Bati, bati e nada.

Fui pra varanda do meu quarto e pulei pra varanda delas. Como elas não fecham a porta da varanda Nunca eu entrei no quarto. Só que, não tinha ninguém. As camas estavam arrumadas.

MEU ELAS FORAM EMBORA E NÃO FIZERAM MEU CAFÉ?! E MAIS, LEVARAM O CARTÃO COM O DINHEIRO!!

Isso não fica assim. Eu quero aquele cartão, ou aquela 'Irresponsáveis' vão zerar a conta.

**- Escola das meninas, secretaria –**

**Fernando:** Como assim elas não vieram pra aula?!

**Secretaria:** Não vieram. Nenhuma delas.

**Fernando:** Isso é impossível, eu vou esperar!

**- 06:37pm Caminho de volta pra casa –**

Eu esperei até a saída. Elas não foram mesmo. Então pra onde elas foram?! Isso tá estranho...

_- olha pro lado –_

Que casa estranha, tipo parece abandonada. EI, AQUILO É DA NINA!!

_- corre, pega cordão –_

É dela mesmo. então ela deve estar lá dentro.

_- corre pra dentro da casa, e procura. –_

A única porta aberta é essa. Mas, não tem nada... Alem de um símbolo desenhado na parede... É um símbolo estranho... Estranho...

_- luz forte –_ **.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Escola, 12:30pm –**

Yagawa Harumi, era uma garota aparente mente normal. simpática, gentil, amigável, sociável, extrovertida, confiante e divertida. E realmente era tudo isso, mas também era uma tremenda duma sacana, egoísta, trapaceira que só se importa consigo mesma. Manipula e mente muito bem. Muito falsa, ama dinheiro. Gosta muito de ferrar as pessoas, tipo alguém fala "não apague a luz", ela vai lá e apaga. Sempre irônica, faz comentários espirituosos. Quer ter do bom e do melhor, é bem materialista. E apesar de zoar as nossas queridas (Queridas? o.O) Viajantes dimensionais, ela também ama mangá. Mais 'Shiiii' isso é segredo.

Débora era bem fiel a ela, mesmo assim era Patricinha, preconceituosa e malvada. Mas, também tinha um queda pela manga de Naruto, embora ninguém soubesse disso.

Estavam as nossas antagonistas preferidas sentadas em um banco com a maior cara de tédio enquanto o recreio rolava.

**Harumi:** Ai, ai... Sem nada pra fazer... Ninguém pra encher o saco...

**Débora:** Percebeu que as Fanáticas por naruto faltaram?

**Harumi:** E faltaram todas. Elas devem ter pegado uma doença ou sei lá.

**Débora:** Mas, é estranho TODAS pegarem uma doença no mesmo dia né?

**Harumi:** Sendo que elas moram na mesma casa, nem tanto...

**Débora:** Bem, aquele não é o irmão da Nina?

**Harumi:** É, ele mesmo.

**Débora:** Ele não deveria estar doente também então?

**Harumi:** Provavelmente... O que faz o fato de todas terem faltados ser estranho e se juntado com a cara de preocupação dele... Elas devem ter sido atropeladas!! Seqüestradas... Cosia do gênero.

**Débora:** Isso me parece ser legal...

**Harumi:** Vamos segui-lo no final da aula, pra ver o que aconteceu!

**- final da aula –**

**Harumi:** Ele está entrando naquela casa.

**Débora:** Que estranho... Será que não é ele que está as mantendo como refém?

**Harumi:** Pra que? Os pais dele não são bem sucedidos? Ele não precisa de dinheiro pra pedir um resgate, e mais a Nina é irmã dele.

**Débora:** Então vamos entrar na casa pra ver.

Elas entraram muito cuidadosas. Seguiram ele e o viram tentar abrir todas as portas e só conseguir uma... Elas foram até a porta e ficaram uma de cada lado, olharam pra dentro e não viram nada demais, só um quarto vazio e um símbolo. Fernando olhava com Afinco o símbolo, e então Uma luz forte saiu sabe Deus onde, lhes cegando.

Quando abriram os olhos novamente, Fernando Havia sumido.

**Débora:** _- entra no cômodo – _Ele sumiu!

**Harumi:** _- entra também –_ Impossível!

**-¹ BLAM ¹-**

A porta bateu e se trancou, sozinha.

**Débora:**_ - corre e tenta abrir a porta –_ Trancou!

**Harumi:** JÁ CHEGA, QUEM QUER QUE ESTEJA FAZENDO ESSA BRINCADEIRA NÃO TEM GRAÇA _– chuta a porta –_ ABRE ESSA MERDA DE PORTA!!

Ela tentou, chutou, e os cambal. Mas, não conseguiu nada.

**Harumi:** Débora! Débora!! DÉBORA!!

Ela virou e viu Débora vidrada no símbolo.

**Harumi:** Mais que merda você está fazendo?

Então sem querer, ela só passou os olhos pelo símbolo e já não conseguia mais tirar. Se esforçou pra tentar, mas viu uma luz brancas e depois.

Nada.

**Fim do 1° capitulo.**


	4. Capítulo II

Yo!! n.n

Nina-chan e Fernando falando...

Iremos demorar um pouquinho (Nina, Kiky e Jordy) porque a Jordy-chan, Kiky-chan e Nina-chan estão com problemas, e daí vamos escrever mais lentamente!!

Beijos, enjoy the chap!! n.n

**Capítulo dois**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nina's POV**

**- Konoha. Clã Uchiha. Armário do sexto andar -**

A maquina estava vomitando sabão OO' o que esse povo de Konoha não inventa, tsc, tsc, tsc. Primeiro, a vassoura assassina, depois a banheira tira bijuu, e agora a maquina vomitadora de sabão! Mas se bem que... Foi muito foda ver a maquina vomitando sabão XD

_- andando em círculos pelo armário -_

Será que a Jordy ta com muita raiva de mim? Eu deixei ela com a máquina, deve ta toda sujinha... Eu, hein, mas não é culpa minha nem problema meu, é? O que é que eu to dizendo, claro que é problema meu! Eu **ABANDONEI** a Jordy junto com o Gaara e uma maquina vomitando sabão!! Arg, mas eu detesto sabão...

**Voz:** Nina!!! _- irritada -_

**Nina:** Jordy, ce ta estranha o.õ

**Jordy:** Claro que eu to estranha, idiota!! Eu to com roupa transparente graças á VOCÊ e á MARI. Ò.Ó

**Nina:** Ah, é mesmo!! Gomen, Jordy, eu detesto sabão, sabe... _- coloca a mão atrás da cabeça com gota -_

**Jordy:** Tô transparente legal, e agora? Não tenho outra roupa!!

**Nina: **... _- nota a roupa transparente da Jordy -_ Que dez!! xP onde comprou??

A Jordy não ta me entendendo. Porra, ela comprou uma roupa nova e muito maneira e não me contou nada, nem mesmo onde comprou?? Aqui em Konoha tudo é fashion, deus me livre, parece museu do Louvre!!

**Jordy:** Você e a Mari vão AGORA comprar uma nova roupa para mim!!

**Nina:** _- pensativa - _Sei não, Jordy-chan, eu tenho que limpar e...

**Jordy:** _- raiva apontando para a porta do armário - _AGORA ò.Ó

**Nina:** OO

**Jordy:** A Mari está lá embaixo. Vai logo, vai!!

**Nina: **É pra já, chefia!! _- sai correndo -_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mari's POV**

**- Jardim da mansão Uchiha. Térreo. - **

Parece que eu to esperando a Nina a um bilhão de anos. Como essa guria demora, puta que pariu, maldita hora em que eu disse "enfim" pra Jordy!!

Agora tô sendo obrigada a comprar roupas, e nem é pra mim ¬¬ saco. Saco. Mil vezes saco. Não, infinitas vezes saco.

Primeiro eu comprei coisas de limpeza com a Wendy.. E agora.. SACO!!

_- luz aparece no local -_

**Mari: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _- assustada. Dá um salto para trás -_

_- Fernando aparece ali na luz, com cara mané de sempre. -_

**Mari: **Cruz, Jesus e Maria vezes santo Antônio, cruz Fagundes de fia!! OO

**Fernando:** MARI!!!! o/ _- abraça. Agarra. Beija. -_

**Mari:** ò.ó Oww, baka, me larga!! _- chuta ele -_

**Fernando:** Te achei finalmente, filha de deus! Cadê o pessoal?? WENDY!! QUERO MEU ALMOÇO, JANTAR E CAFÉ!!! E... Tu é católica, minha filha??

**Mari:** ¬¬ _- suspira - _O pessoal está em casa, no momento a Wendy está sono de beleza e... _- toma fôlego. - _NÃO! EU NÃO SOU CATÓLICA! EU SOU EVANGELICA! Pera... Não sou não... o.õ

Estranho... Eu não sou Evangélica... Achei que fosse... Ah, deixa isso pra lá, Mari, o _FERNANDO_ tá na sua frente. Ow, ele não devia estar em casa? Falando nisso... EU devia estar em casa... Que saudades T.T

**Fernando:** Onde é que é esse troço todo? E cadê a minha irmãzinha amada? Ô NINAAAAAA.....

**Voz:** Ai meu deus não acredito ¬¬

Nina! Minha salvadora, minha... Ei, essa garota demora, meu santo pai!! Mas, enfim, a Nina está vindo dizer para o idiota do Fernando que ele deveria estar em casa e nos deixar com os personagens do Naruto e... DEUS!! ESTAMOS COM OS PERSONAGENS DE NARUTO MESMO!! YEAS!!!

**Fernando: **Nina-chan!!! n.n _- corre até ela e abraça -_

**Nina:** Ta, meu mano, chega. Menos, ok? ¬¬

**Mari:** Oe, Nina-chan, porque demorou tanto? A Jordy vai matar a gente. Vamos andando!!! _- começa a andar -_

**Nina:** Gomen, Mari-chan, mas eu tive que me explicar para o Itachi. _- vai atrás dela. - _

**Fernando:** Ei! Me esperem! Itachi? Não é aquele cara dos desenhos? _- corre atrás delas -_

**Mari:** Não, ele é real, aliás, _eles_ são reais.

**Fernando:** Eles?

**Nina:** Sim, eles! _- aponta para Neji, Tobi e Itachi, que estavam no tanque -_

**Fernando: **OO

**Mari and Nina:** ¬¬

**Fernando:** ... É, são eles... xD

**Mari and Nina: **¬¬

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Jordy's POV**

Minha roupa TOT Elas acabaram com a minha roupinha, tão limpinha, bonitinha, arrumadinha.. AH MEU DEUS DO CEU EU TO TRANSPARENTE, PUTA QUE O PARIU!!!

**Pessoa: **_- arqueia a sombrancelha - _Querendo se exibir?

**Jordy: **AHH SEU FILHO DA --

**Pessoa: **Meu deus que feio, hein, falando assim..

**Jordy: **Sasuke, eu preferia quando você era frio e parecia que não existia! _- tenta se esconder com os braços -_

**Sasuke: **Okay, vim perguntar quando ia lavar minhas roupas, mas parece que já tomou um banho. _- sai divertido -_

**Jordy: **OO

Méldéls, Sasuke reparou em mim.. Puts é hoje que eu sou uma mulher morta! A Wendy-chan é viciada no Sasuke ela vai me matar se souber disso.. Peraí, disso O QUE, merda? Não aconteceu nada, ele só reparou que eu.. AH ELE REPAROU QUE EU TOH TRANSPARENTE MERDA!

Okay, Jordana, tu tem que acalmar sua consciência, controle-se..

Um Gaara...

Dois Gaaras...

O QUE?? PUTA QUE PARIU EU NÃO TOH RACIOCINANDO!! AH EU TOH INDO LAH FORA MATAR AQUELAS DUAS INCOMPETENTES QUE AINDA NÃO ME TROUXERAM ROUPAS!! PORRA!!

Ai minha boca.. Como eu falo palavrões.. Ai, também né, eu to pirando.. Eu to com uma blusa transparente, toh com frio, e, para piorar a situação, EU TOH CONTANDO GAARAS! Lindo, não?

**Voz: **Te achei finalmente, filha de deus! Cadê o pessoal?? WENDY!! QUERO MEU ALMOÇO, JANTAR E CAFÉ!!! E... Tu é católica, minha filha??

Peraê.. Essa voz é a voz do folgado do Fernando.. Mas.. Um minuto, o Fernando não ta aqui! Não, não, ele não pode ta aqui, mais trabalho cuidar de seis retardados do que de cinco!! Ah que é isso? Ele não pode ta aqui, não tem como ele ta aqui, ele nem sabe como vir pra cá.. OU SABE?? Ai meu deus!!

**Voz 2:** ¬¬ _- suspiro - _O pessoal está em casa, no momento a Wendy está no sono de beleza e... _- parada. - _NÃO! EU NÃO SOU CATÓLICA! EU SOU EVANGELICA! Pera... Não sou não... o.õ

Essa voz é da Mari.. PUTA QUE PARIU ELA E A RETARDA DA NINA AINDA NÃO COMPRARAM ROUPAS PRA MIM!?!? Ah eu mato!

O QUE?? Assimilando os fatos.. Mari e Fernando? Ai meu santinho.. Eu tenho que ir lá fora ta acontecendo algo muito sinistro e.. DROGA! Eu to sem câmera... Ah, vai sem câmera mesmo, soh pra rir da cara do Fer e dar um supapo naquelas duas piranhas de roupa transpa --

Pera, eu toh de roupa transparente T.T

Esquece isso, mulher!! _- respira fundo - _E lá vamos nóis!! _- sai em direção á porta -_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Wendy's POV**

**Voz: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Cruz, Jesus e Maria vezes santo Antônio, cruz Fagundes de fia!! OO

**Voz 2:** MARI!!!!

**Voz:** ò.ó Oww, baka, me larga!!

**Voz 2:** Te achei finalmente, filha de deus! Cadê o pessoal?? WENDY!! QUERO MEU ALMOÇO, JANTAR E CAFÉ!!! E... Tu é católica, minha filha??

**Voz:** ¬¬ O pessoal está em casa, no momento a Wendy está sono de beleza eNÃO! EU NÃO SOU CATÓLICA! EU SOU EVANGELICA! Pera... Não sou não... o.õ

**Voz 2:** Onde é que é esse troço todo? E cadê a minha irmãzinha amada? Ô NINAAAAAA.....

**Voz 3:** Ai meu deus não acredito ¬¬

**Voz 2: **Nina-chan!!!

**Voz 3:** Ta, meu mano, chega. Menos, ok? ¬¬

SE NÃO PARAREM AGORA EU XINGO A MÃE! WTF, EU TO TENTANDO TIRAR MEU SONINHO DE BELEZA E NINGUÉM CONTRIBUI!??

_- Jordy passa apressada por ela -_

O.O não é a Jordy? Porra todo mundo ficou besta desde que eu e a Mari voltamo do supermercado?

MEU DEUS!! Por falar nisso, era a voz da Mari! E da Nina! E do..

NÃO ACREDITO!!

SERÁ QUE???

_A Mari é evangélica!!??_

**Consciência da Wendy: **Err acho que não é isso.. u.u"

Ain ta, não consigo assimilar não... Porra só sei que eu tenho que estar DORMINDO, ouvindo MÚSICA e DESCANSANDO, e não pensando!

Eu penso o tempo todo, caramba, eu devia parar de pensar agora e dormir e--

Droga! Eu ainda to pensando!! Hm, já que não tem jeito, eu vou pensar em coisas boas pelo menos... Hmm..

"Sasuke pegou as minhas mãos e levou-me para junto dele, abraçando-me ternamente e pedindo desculpas. Logo nossos lábios se tocam e.."

Puta que pariu eu sei que eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Sasuke, mas assim??

**Wendy: **EU NÃO TENHO UMA QUEDA PELO UCHIHA!!

**Voz: **Ta mais para um tombo.. o.o'

**Wendy: **AWWWWW!!! _- cai do sofá -_

**Voz: **OO" Wendy? Você ta bem?

**Wendy: **Puta que pariu, Angely-chan, você me deu um susto! _- coloca a mão no coração -_

**Angely: **Então ta né... Bom, porque você gritou que NÃO tinha uma queda por ele? _- maliciosa -_

**Wendy: **E-ele quem?? O//O eu não sei do que você ta falando!! U//U _- corada -_

**Angely: **Não, tem razão, como eu pude pensar nisso? ¬¬ _- irônica - _Ah fala vai, ce tava sonhando com ele!

**Wendy: **Eu nem tava dormindo!

**Angely: **OO sonhando acordada? Méldéls, o caso é grave!

**Wendy: **Nem vem! Eu tava ouvindo vozes estranhas, a Mari, a Nina, sei lá quem mais, aí vi a Jordy passando correndo, você sabe o que que ta acontecendo? _- levantando -_

**Angely: **Não.. Mas eu também ouvi alguma coisa. Vamos descer e ver o que é?

**Wendy: **Beleza!

**Angely: **Mas fala.. Como você estava no sonho com o Uchiha? _- descendo as escadas com um sorrisinho malicioso -_

**Wendy: **Olha que eu não te dou café da manhã! _- pegando o mp3 e descendo as escadas com Angely -_

**Angely: **Magoei.. _- recebe tapa na nuca - _Ta, ta, parei, parei!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Jardim da mansão Uchiha. Térreo. -**

**Neji: **Porque elas tão olhando pra gente? OO

**Itachi: **Porque elas te olhariam eu não sei, agora, olhando pra mim... _- risinho irônico -_

**Tobi: **Talvez meninas queiram brincar com Tobi! o/

**Itachi: **Tobi...

**Tobi: **Itachi ser mal com Tobi.. TT _- abraçando Neji -_

**Neji: **É, ta legal, que seja.. Mas tem um cara super estranho com elas. _- ¬¬ -_

**Tobi: **Tobi querer brincar com cara super estranho! o/

**Neji: **¬¬ O que me pagam para agüentar ele?

**Itachi: **Eu o agüento mais que você.. _- suspiro - _Deveria ser um trabalho remunerado. _- soca o Tobi -_

**Tobi: **M-mas Tobi ser bom menino.. T./) _- desmaia -_

**Nina: **MENINOS!! VENHAM AQUI!!

**Neji: **Ah não! A louca ta chamando! _- se esconde atrás de Itachi -_

**Itachi: **Hm.. _- olha Nina de cima a baixo - _Ela é sexy.

**Neji: **.. E LOUCA!! _- quase arrancando os cabelos -_

**Itachi: **Está bem.. Neji, ela é sexy, mas não mais do que a do lado.

**Tobi: **Marii-chaaan!! Ninaa-chaan!! _- correndo até elas puxando Itachi e Neji -_

**Nina: **Impressão minha ou me chamaram de louca? O.o

**Neji: **Impressão sua..

**Nina: **BAKA! _- emburra e faz biquinho -_

**Todos: **OO

**Mari: **_- balança a cabeça - _Gente, esse é o irmão da Nina, o louco, débil e inútil.. Fernando ¬¬

**Fernando: **Prazer! :) _- pulando neles -_

**Neji: **Já vi que é de família...

**Tobi: **Prazer, menino alto! n.n

**Fernando: **I-isso é.. OO

**Todos: **Hm?

**Fernando: **PIRULITOOOO!!! XDD _- agarra e tenta morder -_

**Nina: **Meu irmão.. é.. é-- _- desmaia -_

**Mari: **Eu não viverei para ver o casamento.. _- também desmaia -_

**Itachi: **_- segura as duas -_

**Tobi: **AHHH!!! Menino alto estar atacando Tobi x.x

**Fernando: **Ahn? Você é vivo! O pirulito é vivo!! _- lambendo os lábios -_

**Tobi: **Itachi-san x.x

**Itachi: **Neji ¬¬

**Neji: **Itachi ¬¬

**Itachi: **Neji ¬¬

**Neji: **Itachi ¬¬

**Tobi: **SOCORRO MERDA!! _- fugindo pela casa - _

**Fernando: **PIRULITO VOLTA AQUI!! _- corre atrás -_

**Itachi: **Neji ¬¬

**Neji: **Itachi ¬¬

**Voz: **EU VOU DORMIR MEU SONO DE BELEZA E ISSO VIRA A CASA DA MÃE JOANA!!??

**Itachi: **Mas não tem nenhuma mãe Joana aqui, Wendy ¬¬" Nossa que loucura.

**Wendy: **Pois é, que viagem a minha, né? ¬¬" _- irônica - _

**Angely: **Ela viajou pensando no Uchiha, isso sim xD

**Todos: **OO

**Neji: **No UCHIHA? _- aponta pra Itachi - _

**Itachi: **Ah meu pai.. _- olha pro céu e começa a rezar -_

**Fernando: **_- parando de perseguir Tobi - _Você ficou pensando NELE ao invés de fazer meu café, almoço e jantar? ò. Ó

**Tobi: **Tobi achar que menina combina mais com Uchiha menor n,n

**Nina and Mari: **_- acordando - _O ITACHI??

**Wendy: **Deus.. _- procura um lugar pra enfiar a cara -_

**Angely: **Não, no Sasuke! :D

**Voz: **Eu o que?

**Tobi: **Menina Wendy estar-- _- boca tampada por Wendy -_

**Wendy: **A PONTO DE MATAR UM!! ò.ó Aliás, Fernando, como veio parar aqui? ó.ò

**Voz: **Ah bom..

**Angely: **Yo Sasuke! _- fingindo não saber de nada -_

**Nina: **Yoo.. õ.o _- confusa -_

**Sasuke: **Por falar nisso, eu preciso de ajuda, a Jordy prendeu no corrimão e não quer sair até que a Mari e a Nina peguem uma roupa pra ela ¬¬

**Todos: **OO

**Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, Neji: **_- entram em casa calmamente -_

**Nina and Mari: **_- saem pra comprar a roupa de Jordy -_

**Angely: **_- se pendura em Nina e vai junto -_

**Wendy: **Hein?

**Fernando: **_- acordando de um belo sonho com Tobi - _Hein o que? Õ.o

**Wendy: **Como veio parar aqui, retardado ¬¬

**Fernando: **Entrei numa casa, entrei num quarto, vi uma luz, encontrei a Mari que, por acaso é evangélica! _- :O - _aí eu encontrei a Nina-chan, aí os meninos, aí o pirulito, aí encontrei você e cá estou. Fim! (:

**Wendy: **Compreensível ¬¬ _- coloca o mp3 -_

**Fernando: **_- barriga ronca - _Estar com fome TOT

**Wendy: **YEAH AND WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEEENDS!!

**Fernando: **_- tira o mp3 dela - _Estar com fome TOT

**Wendy: **Belê, entra logo antes que eu me arrependa.

**Fernando: **_- entra saltitante -_

**Wendy: **Ele podia ter trazido God of War TOT _- entrando junto -_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Em algum lugar de Konoha -**

_- Uma luz forte invade o local e duas meninas aparecem -_

**Débora: **OO Caraca, nós estamos...

**Harumi: **Em Konoha.. _- olha para a mansão Uchiha e vê as meninas - _.. E as meninas, pelo visto, também.

**Débora: **As viciadas em Naruto?

**Harumi: **Déa, parece que perdemos a aposta..

**Débora: **..Ou não. Elas ainda tem que nos provar. _- sussurra -_

**Harumi and Débora: **_- sorriso maligno -_

**Fim do 2º capítulo.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nina: **Louca porem sexy? Isso é de nacença? Que o diga Neji...

**Wendy: **Sonhando acordada com o Uchiha? Digamos que ela vai esconder isso o máximo que Angely aguentar...

**Angely:** Delatando a amiga ou fazendo bem á humanidade? Ainda não se sabe...

**Jordy:** A blusa transparente e muitos Gaaras para contar...

**Mari:** Ela não é evangelica nem católica.. Itachi a acha A mais sexy.. Será que..?

**Fernando:** Um cara que corre atrás de um pirulito vivo? E ainda esquece um God of War!? Sim, é de familia...

**Harumi e Débora:** Vão ficar mais ativas na estória agora com planos para ganhar _aquele_ cartão de crédito!


End file.
